


this boy wasn't meant for lovin'

by kira_khaleesi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Post-TLJ, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_khaleesi/pseuds/kira_khaleesi
Summary: If you had asked him - not that anybody would - he would honestly be unable to tell you when the last time somebody touched him gently was. The last time a hand was raised to him with intent that was something other than lecherous, violent.Med droids don’t count, because they are not programmed with personality or affect.They fix him because Snoke orders them to.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: 9 Squares Reylo Challenge, Kira's Songfics





	this boy wasn't meant for lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt word: **contact**

If you had asked him - not that anybody would - he would honestly be unable to tell you when the last time somebody touched him gently was. The last time a hand was raised to him with intent that was something other than lecherous, violent. 

Med droids don’t count, because they are not programmed with personality or affect. 

They fix him because Snoke orders them to. 

Snoke orders him to be fixed just so that Kylo can be broken again. 

* * *

And then there is her. When he sees her in the forest he is certain that he knows her, that this is not the first time he has run after her. 

He is also certain that it will not be the last time.

There’s a connection, a spark...and energy that passes between them when he tries to take the information from her. She resists him and pushes back, and it is striking how different her calm touch feels in his mind than the viscous, oily handprint of Snoke.

* * *

“You’re not alone.” He had murmured, the tears pooling in his eyes threatening to run over. He thought perhaps maybe they weren’t so different.

And then she surprised him, returning the sentiment. Telling him it wasn’t too late. 

Holding her hand out.

  
  
  


It has been years since somebody touched Ben Solo, but that night, Rey of Jakku did. 

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to check out the collection!
> 
> title from Real Life by the Weeknd


End file.
